Template talk:Card InfoT
Skill info Should we start adding more info about skills like from this spreadsheet? It has skill activation triggers, amount of times it can trigger, level 10 skill values. We could enter it a couple of ways. Either add more rows to the infoboxes, for example, activation rate/condition, activation amounts, etc. Or we can just start adding it to the current skill info entry. Another option is to implement code which parses the stats (input like the other card stats) and then format it appropriately. Some ways of formatting: Or: Inflicts 250% passion damage to one enemy - 10%/20% chance per turn (once) -- Dijicaek (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : I've done up something of a skill info template at Template:Card Skill, with a partial example at Delphinus -- could use that as a starting point for further tweaking. --Vecos (talk) 07:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you make this template compatible For Evolution Accidents and No Evolution cards? Since evolution accident card has only 1 star filled like Super Soldier... and no evolution cards have no stars like Light Mystic LoveMax!!!!! 02:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry I'm not that good at wiki ^_^; thanks While the template could be reworked with a field for whether a card is an accident or a non-evolving card, I think an empty star is just as good of a way as saying "this card is stage 0". It *shouldn't* be too hard (I haven't tried it yet) but I don't think it's worth the trouble. My original plan was to have a parameter which determined the maximum evolution of a card, and then have card tabs with empty stars that filled up to the appropriate stage, but I found it to be too much trouble for too little gain. Dijicaek (talk) 03:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) On second thought, I might give it another try closer to the weekend, now that I understand how to use switches better. I think it'll just need a switch for each tab determining what to render there. I might be able to figure out a way to avoid entering the same card name multiple times when it doesn't change while still allowing for rare cases when it does change with evolution. Dijicaek (talk) 04:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : The checking for different names bit shouldn't be too hard -- I already rigged an example into the skill effects section to account for the differences between N and R Slimes. The basic idea is to use the 'name' variable for each tab unless a specific other variable (say 'name 4' for Duckling Look-a-Like is present). I can have a look at it again too if you would like me to? --Vecos (talk) 05:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : That'd be good, I won't be able to do anything really until the weekend or so. Dijicaek (talk) 05:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :: All right, will give it a shot and you can tweak it later if necessary :3 --Vecos (talk) 05:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Awesome! :D Dijicaek (talk) 05:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: Done, and with backward compatibility preserved, happily :3 --Vecos (talk) 07:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auto-categorization -Just added Auto-categorization on Element Types. LoveMax!!!!! (talk) 07:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Empty space when you hover over the ★ tabs Is there a way to remove that? I can't find the source of that empty space when I check the template. While harmless, it endlessly bugs me whenever I see it. Mathus (talk) 09:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC)